Blueberry Kisses
by Jaredpadaleckey
Summary: This is a short oneshot that was inspired by a texpost on tumblr. I just HAD to write it, but I am very sorry if it has already been done!


Flowers and Pie

There was a bright, pretty flower shop in the quiet town of Oakville. The man who owned it was kind and had a way of making everyone around him feel happy. He was tall, and had short dark brown hair that stuck up slightly.

"Thank you, Cas!" one of the old ladies who frequently shopped for flowers said happily.

"You are extremely welcome, Mrs Dartmouth!" he said enthusiastically. When the old lady left, he began to rearrange the flowers on the counter. Sorting the ones out on the window sill, Cas peered out of the shiny glass. The empty shop across the road no longer had the 'for sale' sign sat on the door. A man was standing outside, and he looked up at the shop with contempt. The man turned around to view the street, and Cas couldn't help but to stare. He had light brown hair, and freckles. "Oh my!" Cas exclaimed to himself. "He's beautiful!"

After a while of dreamily staring at the pretty man, Cas jumped. The man was staring at him back! Cas stepped back, embarrassed, knocking down a vase of flowers. He sighed as the dirty water splashed all down his apron, and the vase shattered on the floor. He walked over to the lilac cupboard, and retrieved the dustpan and brush.

**The next day **

Cas awoke to the birds chirping outside, and he smiled as he drew back the curtains, light flooding into the room. Checking his watch, Cas gasped. He was going to be late!

Cas ran out of his small apartment with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, his apron loose around his neck, and his polo shirt on the wrong way round. His hair was sticking up in all directions, still wet from the extremely short shower he had had.

He ran into the shop, and turned the sign around so that it said 'open'. He sat down, and finished his toast, glad that he had made it on time.

He looked across at the shop with the very cute freckled man inside. Grinning, Cas watched as the man stood on the stepladder and painted a light green colour on the walls.

Cas watched the man until his lunch break came. But Cas had a better idea than having lunch. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote on a piece of paper.

_Tulips are better than one in the act of kissing_

Cas smiled at the joke he had put on the paper, and drew a small love heart on it. He picked up a green, pretty tulip to match the pretty man's eyes, and quickly ran across the street. Before the man could see him, Cas had placed the flower and note on the doorstep of the building and slipped away quietly.

For the rest of the day, Cas could barely focus as the customers walked in and out, bought flowers, and asked him questions. He just kept thinking about the mysterious man.

For the next week, the shop across the street improved. With a sign reading "Dean's Bakery" on the outside, shattered windows fixed and the door painted, the exterior was done. Cas could see through the window and the many delivery vans appearing outside of the shop that the interior was close to being completed too.

Through that week, Cas also kept putting flowers and notes on the doorstep, and watched as each day, Dean (he assumed that was his name because of the sign) stepped out, picked up the flower and note, smiled, and then walked back in.

Little did Cas know, Dean looked forward to each day at work so that he could see the tall, pretty florist run across the street and leave the flowers there.

But Dean was also scared. What if the flowers weren't for him? What if the man had seen him staring, and was doing this as a joke? What if it was just some sort of welcome to the town gift?

On Cas' lunch break, just after Dean had received his daily flowers, he decided to cook a blueberry pie for the florist. When it was completed, Dean wrote a note and placed it on top of the pie.

_I sPIE with my little eye, a cute man working in the flower shop across the road._

He decorated the paper with a little heart, and placed it on the flower shop's doorstep.

**LATER ON **

Cas smiled as he picked up the blueberry pie on his doorstep, and laughed as he read the note. He placed the pie inside and hurried to the bakery across the road.

Knocking on the door, Cas felt his stomach being filled with butterflies. He didn't mind that much. He rather liked butterflies.

Dean opened the door and smiled.

"Hiya! Um- I'm Cas, hello! Um… I saw the pie and the note you left for me, thank you very much… Did you like your flowers?"

Dean chuckled, and nodded. "Hi Cas! That's a beautiful name!"

Cas grinned. "So, would you like to come and um… hang out later?"

Dean's smiled widened. "I would love you! I mean-" Dean chuckled. "I would love TO, I mean….I've finished work now so I'm ready at any time!"

"You can come over now! I mean- if you want…"

Before Cas could say anything more, Dean grabbed hold of his hand and they both ran down the road together, chuckling. Cas ran in the shop to get the pie, and then joined Dean on the kerb.

Dean and Cas sat in silence, sharing the pie with two teaspoons. Every so often, one of them would crack a joke, and they would end up in tears of laughter.

Suddenly Dean leaned over, and before Cas could ask what he was doing, placed his lips on Cas'. Cas chuckled into the kiss. It tasted like blueberry.

And they stayed on that kerb for most of the night, sharing pie-flavoured kisses, cracking jokes, telling stories and getting to know each other. When they both got tired, Dean scooped up Cas in his arms, and carried him to Cas' house.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he chuckled into Cas' ear.

Cas had never been so happy in his life.


End file.
